


Feeling

by keitolino



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, fringe daebae, precious gd, yes good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung is worried about his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huliq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliq/gifts).



Jiyong rested his chin on top of Daesung's head. He sighed and closed his eyes. “It's okay–“, he breathed, while he wrapped his arms tighter around Daesung. "Everything is going to be okay." The latter was still in tears, his fringe all wet; sticking to his forehead and temples. “Really?”, he blubbered into his leader's shoulder and let a sob follow his slurred word. “Yes–“, Jiyong answered. 

“Don't worry about it.” 

“But I do...”

Jiyong didn't know how to respond. Of course Daesung was worried; all of them were. It has been a while since they took a break, and their comeback was around the corner. And so was Daesung's sickness; which, to everyone's surprise, broke out again. But while the others kept their worries to themselves, Daesung opened up to Jiyong – his best friend, his leader. Not only did he hope for comfort, but understanding. "I am so afraid of what will come..."

Outside, the weather matched Daesung's mood. The rain poured down, knocked its drops on the windows of his apartment. The sky was dark and filled with heavy clouds, and occasionally a thunder came down. Daesung shuddered. "You don't have to." Jiyong breathed, and hugged his friend a bit tighter than before. He felt the same pain in his heart; he felt the insecurity as well as he felt the fear about the future. "I'm here for you." The crying one nodded.

“Can you stay with me?”, Daesung whispered at last and took a deep breath in. His voice was shaking, and very weak. Not only because of all the crying; mostly because the problems he's had with his voice that increased again. Without a moment of delay, Jiyong agreed to stay. He wouldn't feel comfortable leaving him alone like this; at last, he wanted to cheer him up just a little bit. He continued to comfort his friend; whispering nice words into his ear and calming him down. Daesung was now cuddled up into a blanket, his head placed in Jiyong's lap. Some of their favorite songs played in the background.

“I made a promise with you guys, didn't I?”

“Yes.” Daesung nodded, and suddenly a smile played on his lips. He remembered well. “You are right” Sometimes, it didn't take much to cheer Daesung up, especially if you're Jiyong.

“See? So, we can do it.” The older one said, and answered his smile. He stroked back the hair covering Daesung's eyes, gently resting his hand on top of his head. “Because as long as we have us, we are strong.”


End file.
